Sun Scoff
by Creepy Lady
Summary: pan's grown up and has a life of her own - where she can be on her own, independent, - and with her very own bad attitude about life - learning some compassion can be a trip... - cynical induldgence is everything


it was mid aftrenoon when my tired eyes looked out through a mass of tangled black strands before my face. I could tell by the way the sun beamed through the open bedroom window, a bit low.  
  
on my stomach, I arched my back a bit to stretch before tackily pulling the clinging white sheets away from my body. it was early june, and the dawn of summer dripped lightly from my brow.  
  
crawling out of bed I reached over to the nightstand, taking a sip from day old water that I can't even remember when it was placed there. the liquid was warm, and bitter tasteless, but the dryness in my mouth faded a bit. picking up a pack of ciggs off the nightstand, before striding out of my bedroom, clad in a white wife-beater tank, that clung to my breasts uncomfortably from the sweat, and baggy dusty gray pj pants.  
  
I lit a cigarette and threw the pack on a coffee table as I passed through the living room, into the kitchen that was only seperated by the change of tiles from the wooden floor. I headed towards the fridge, holding the door open, letting the coolness wash lightly over me. I noticed my mail from yesterday, disarrayed on the counter. I had forgotten to bother with it for some reason...  
  
I closed the fridge, and grabbed a few ice cubes from the freezer, wrapping them in a paper towel, and holding them to my forhead, as I picked up the mail with my other hand, careful to avoid fire from the cig I had burning. 'multi-tasking now.'  
  
I headed back into the living room and lazily fell back onto my couch, letting the letters fall next to me. I leaned my head back letting a few drops of water from the ice slide past my hairline, and took in the dry taste of nicotine. I looked down towards the pile of letters, and idly picked them up, the ice resting on my shoulder, dripping down without conern.  
  
flipping through them, 'auto bill, insurance rate - can be lower! - wow, progessive, no doubt I love em,' some crap from borders - so important, missing person, electric bill, cell phone bill - not worth it, capsule corp., coupons!....'  
  
'wait - capsule corp.? meh, this is from bulma...'  
  
tiredly I opened the letter, not actually wanting to deal with it's contents, but this was my family...in a sense...  
  
'oh look at that...bra's getting married, damnedest thing too. wouldn't have thought she could be tied down.'  
  
I wanted to feel happy for her, I can't help that I just don't give a damn right?  
  
'well, well, well...what do you know? they want me to come home, just...great...  
  
I looked around my apartment, a bit disoriented and depressing in a way. the air was dry and smelled of sweat and the smoke that trailed from my fingertips, it only made me tired... I looked towards the window, were the sky was slighty orange, by tonight it would be cooler, and I could go somewhere, and air myself out. maybe I wouldn't feel so drab...   
  
traveling definitely isn't my thing, I don't want to think about it now... back there, isn't exactly my ideal place. it is her wedding...  
  
but then again, what do I care? no reason to go, no reason not to... I looked around my apartment again, the dark brown that cascaded the wooden floor, the drab white walls, the uncultered furniture cluttered with my belongings tossed here and there. all this was too familiar, maybe I could use a trip?  
  
I took a drag of my cigarette, thinking idly of how it would be. I could read these people from this far away- even after all this time, i'm sure of it.   
  
- I doubt Bura had changed, hell she couldn't of, she's getting married isn't she? I'd like to see the poor bitch that she's ta' be pullin' along by the cock.  
  
I took another drag of my cigarette before finally deciding.  
  
well, fuck - why not? not everyday I get to see white fluff trail down an isle to meet her true destiny that will undoubtably come down to a crashing reality no more then a year later. looks like - I head back ta' japan...family...old friends...'  
  
I layed my head back at the thought of it, picking up the ice and trailing it over my shoulder blades, and then once more to my forehead, closing my eyes in appreciation for the releif of its coldness in this heat.  
  
'oh they better have some hard liquer at that reception...' 


End file.
